


The Hunter

by Tearyotic



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brutal Murder, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Some of The characters are OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearyotic/pseuds/Tearyotic
Summary: It was in the middle of the winter afternoon when Seo In Woo received an unknown letter. Upon opening the letter, pictures of him during his killing were present on the dark envelope, his eyes widen as his hands gripped tightly on the to the pictures, while scanning the pictures a small paper was plastered on one of the pictures." Dear Seo In Woo... Or Should I say the predator? I'm no ordinary killer. I kill not only because of the thrill of killing; but also the thrill of killing worthless predators. I admire your work. I really do but unlike you, I hunt because I crave the blood of those who abuse their authority, people like that deserves a little scare for their life, don't you agree? After all. Predators don't call themselves a predators without a prey to hunt, the same with the hunter. A hunter needs a predator to hunt in order to call themselves a hunter. If I were you I would watch my back. I have my eyes everywhere, my precious predator. One wrong move and before you know it, there will be a bullet planted in between your eyebrows.- The Hunter   "
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

I just sat there, feeling angry at the same time happy. Angry, because someone dares to be this bold against me at the same time but happy because someone out there is the same as me but their motive in killing is the polar opposite from mine.

I sighed deeply, resting my whole figure on the back of my chair. Swiveling it until completely facing the window letting the afternoon sun rays enter my office.

"Hunter, " I muttered "I can't wait to find you" I said in a joyful tone. I immediately turned neutral when I heard the noise of heels clacking the floor. And here came my secretary. Secretary Jo.

I admit that she's a beautiful lady and an amazing secretary. I already noticed from the very beginning that she's in love with me but I don't, she won't understand me. No one will especially this hobby of mine. But now. Someone will understand me. And that will be the killer that sent me the envelope.

"Ehem"

I looked back at Ms. Jo as she broke me from my train of thoughts. 

"Is there something you need?" I asked

"Sir, the chairman wished to speak to you," she replied.

I nodded giving one last single glance outside before standing up and exiting my office.


	2. Hidden in Plain Sight

Seo In-woo stride his way towards the direction of the chairman's office aka his dad. Face and posture were keep in an elegant yet strict way as he sat on one of the sofas. The chairman was sitting on the middle with a glass of whiskey on his hand. 

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Mr. Chairman," the younger of the two asked 

"In-woo, i bet you already heard about the incident of what your brother had cost," he said in a disgruntled tone. 

The young director was silent still keeping a straight face. 

"I want you to take over for awhile, your brother's company, while Ji-hun's staying low for the mean time." 

Seo In-woo just stare his father with an unknown look. 

The two business man talked about the situation of the company and about Ji-hun before In-woo left the office. 

~*~*~*~*

The next day the young director smiled those that greeted him when he's making his way towards the elevator along with the other employees. 

But upon first entering the elevator the employees of the company stayed behind but one. 

"Christ I'm late!" yelled the other as he jump right in the elevator and pressing the button for his designated floor. 

Seo In-woo just stared at the new comer in interest and surprise. 

The new comer is a few inches shorter than him, disheveled hair while he possessed a feminine like structure and it looks like he was a year younger than him. 

He didn't realize that he was staring at the new comer when he noticed a hand waving in front of him.

"Ah sorry, I got lost in my thought," he said while smiling a little.

The new comer just rose a brow at what the person in front of him had said.

 _'I know I'm handsome and all but don't fall for me, you might get hurt'_ he thought.

With the sound coming from the elevator means that their destined floor had stopped. 

"What's your name?" In-woo asked.

The other person just stare at him like he just grown another head.

 _'I have a feeling that this dude likes me'_ he thought again.

"Why?" he asked

"Well, I just wanted to know your name" In-woo said while smiling.

_'Wow. For someone who looks intelligent, he act like a total loser'_

"Yook Dong-sik"

The young director, again, smiled at the new information about him. He was about to say something new but was slightly startled when Dong-sik cussed alittle, he turned his gaze towards him and found him staring at his phone. 

"Well thanks to you, I'm late for my work" Dong-sik said in a slightly annoyed tone. 

In-woo kept a straight yet amused face as he watched his soon to be subordinate rushed out of the elevator. 

"Yook Dong-sik," he muttered the other's name like it was some kind of a God's name and also heading out of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is done! 😭😭😭 I've been having a hard time on what I would write on this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know. I'm changing the story from the original

The sound of a frantic run could be heard in the quiet street of Seoul, a man no older than mid 20's could be seen running in the dark alleyways his once professional look now disheveled from running, eyes widened in fear as he keep looking behind. A sword wielding man was present. He is wearing a traditional clothes, his face covered by a kitsune mask. The man was walking leisurely and just observing him from afar. This strike another fear to the man, Hwan Daek-Ho, to run faster.

"Help!" He yelled . "Please, someone, help me!" he yelled desperately this time as tears starting to fall from his onyx eyes. 

He sharply turned to the right and exited the alleyway but finding himself in a secluded place where no people could be seen. The pitter patter sound of the ground alerted him and once again forced his legs to run. The masked person malevolently smiled behind his mask while unsheathing his sword as he made a full run towards his victim. Hwan Daek-Ho could only sob as he run faster, away from his perpetrator. His eyes shined when he saw a couple walking in the sidewalk, holding the leash of their bull terrier. He reached his arms and grabbed the young man's shoulder, startling him in the process.

"Please help me!" He wailed. 

The young man held him, helping him to balance himself and with the help of his female companion, she offered him a bottle of water to drink as he calm his raging heartbeat and panting. 

The business man told the couple everything, to say the least this frightened them. The only female brought her phone out and was ready to phoned the police. 

_"Hello, this is the Yancheon police station. How may I help you?"_ the other line answered.

"Hello, please help us. A man came to us and asking for help. He said he someone was trying to kill him" she replied in a agitated voice 

She could hear the woman in the other line tapping her keyboard. _"Okay ma'am, try to calm your companion and tell us you exact location"_ she said

Before she could tell their location to the person operating the call, she felt the hair on her neck stand. Freezing from her spot and noticing her lover also doing the same thing. _"Hello? Ma'am, are you still there?"_ the person in the other line asked. The man behind them was just standing. Staring at them while wielding a sword.

She was about to shout but soon stopped when she tasted the iron on her mouth. She couldn't understand. _"Why am I getting light headed?" "Why is my eyes feeling heavy?" "What are these dark dots appearing in front of me?"_ she thought and before she could lose her consciousness she heard lover yelled her name and finally embracing the darkness.

The man young man could only watched as his female companion laid there.Dead. With a dagger planted on her neck. His entire body felt cold, like he was drenched in a cold bucket of water that his friends once pulled last summer.

Blinded by rage he charged towards the masked man but with this mistake he suffered the punishment, the man in the masked rouse a brow in amusement and with a quick motion he decapitated his _attacker_.

Hwan Daek-Ho stared with a mix of disbelief and fear when a head rolled on the ground. Feeling the bile on his throat he threw up on the spot, right in front of his soon to be killer. 

"Any last word. Seo Ji-hun?" his attacker said. Hwan Daek-Ho could only blink in his spot.

"Umm. My name is Hwan Daek-Ho" he corrected. The masked killer stood there in silence and answering with a simple " I knew that" swinging his sword and decapitating him

The killer kneeled beside the three corpse, grabbing his dagger that once planted in the young woman's neck. "I'm getting old" he said to no one in particular while carving a kattalakis on their chest near the heart area and left when he heard the siren of the police car


End file.
